Fiber batting insulation is well known in the construction industry and is generally installed in floors, ceilings and walls. In addition to insulation in the form of batting, fiber insulation can be installed by blowing fiber insulation into an enclosed or open wall, ceiling or floor space. When the fiber insulation is handled or installed, the fibers break causing fiber dust and particulate to be suspended in the air. These suspended particles cause physical discomfort to persons handling the fiber insulation or breathing air containing the suspended particulate.
In the construction of buildings, fiber insulation such as calcium silicate is commonly used for pipe insulation. However, after application to pipes, an additional waterproof insulation must generally be provided over the calcium silicate insulation to render the insulation waterproof. For example, it is well known to mix calcium silicate with water and apply this mixture to pipes. Following application of the calcium silicate slurry to the pipe, a thick paste of polyvinyl acetate may be brushed onto the calcium silicate. The calcium silicate provides insulation values whereas the dried polyvinyl acetate provides protection from water. Application of waterproofing materials in this manner has the disadvantage that it is very time consuming.
Russian patent 1,198,033 discloses mineral wool thermal and acoustic insulation. The mineral wool is coated with an emulsion containing mineral oil and high molecular weight organic acids such as naphthenic acid in concentrated aqueous alkali solution. This procedure minimizes dust and is simple and inexpensive.
Russian patent 2,981,280 discloses applying a resin binder to a molded mineral wool surface and heat-treating the mineral wool to eliminate dusting and sharp edges.
Japanese 77/131797 discloses using granular calcium silicate hydrate and a binder including gypsum, cement, polyvinyl acetate and acrylic resin to form a paint film. The paint film has an external appearance similar to that of natural earth and sand, has excellent whiteness and can be used for finishing interior walls, exterior walls or the ceilings of buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,595 discloses a penetrating sealant which gives rapid and deep penetration into the matrix of an insulating material to improve matrix adhesion and the cohesive strength of the insulating material. The sealant composition is based on an aqueous alkali silicate, a cationic or nonionic surfactant and an acrylate polymer.
Despite known methods for addressing the problem of dust and particulate formation when handling and installing fibrous insulation materials, a need continues to exist for a method of limiting dust and particulate formation, thereby improving the safety and handling of fiber insulation materials. A need also exists for improved waterproofing compositions which can be applied to fiber insulation materials.